


孩子们

by nooneknowsguo



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneknowsguo/pseuds/nooneknowsguo





	孩子们

李敏亨和李东赫的亲儿子不姓李这件事是因为李东赫本来不想给李敏亨生孩子，他是来吵架的，不是来做爱的，结果两个人莫名其妙又滚上了床，李东赫还是没忘了他来找李敏亨的目的，他搂着李敏亨的脖子边哼哼叫唤边问：“哥你到底爱不爱我？”  
李敏亨当然爱，可他就是不好意思说，本来就不擅表达，从小就是个闷罐，后来被李东赫逼的终于张口说我爱你了，李东赫却不相信，李敏亨说：“东赫你也知道我是行动派。”  
行动派李敏亨在李东赫怒气冲冲来找他吵架的时候选择了最直接的解决方式，敏亨妈还在院子里边唱歌边洗衣服，李东赫躺在他的被窝里两腿大开，边骂人边小声叫床，李敏亨射在里面的时候他才想起来李敏亨今天没戴套，李东赫觉得李敏亨这人也是厉害，不但能让他生一肚子气，还能让他生一肚子孩子。  
那时候俩人刚大学毕业，李敏亨刚毕业就找了个工作，李东赫懒，说明年春天再找，结果春天他怀孕了。孕程一半的时候李东赫每天都从胡同最后李敏亨家里出来挺着肚子晃晃悠悠走到胡同最前他自己家跟妈妈抱怨个二十分钟。内容十分鸡毛蒜皮，无非是“今天敏亨哥竟然让我自己煮鸡蛋，我这么大个肚子我能自己煮鸡蛋？”“我今天问他喜欢男孩还是女孩，他竟然说女孩，我上次偷偷给医院那医生塞钱了，医生说是男孩，我还没告诉他，妈你说他都这么说了我还能告诉他吗？”“还有妈，这两天电视上不是有韩国小姐选美直播吗，我发现敏亨哥竟然在吃饭的时候边看边笑，他不是只喜欢我吗他到底为什么笑？”  
通常这个时间各家的妈都在做饭，东赫妈也不例外，对自己儿子的抱怨她左耳进右耳出。妈妈在锅台前忙地来回转，李东赫张嘴闭嘴就是自己的老公。说起来东赫妈还有点吃味，她抬头看了李东赫一眼，李东赫的孕期反应最近才开始好些，之前天天从早吐到晚，但脸上却整天红扑扑地不见孕态，她撇着嘴开始淘米：“我看李东赫你最近可是精神了，前两天你爸还说自从你个小兔崽子怀孕以后搬去敏亨家住，一个胡同头，一个胡同尾，那你都不知道回来跟他一起唱唱歌。”  
“别，妈，我看还是算了，就他那个老土还是跟敏亨哥他爸一起二重唱吧，上回还想拉我唱trot，我可不想我儿子受影响唱着trot出生。”  
“这就你儿子了？当初不是不愿意生吗？敏亨他们一家三口天天来咱家求你才把这个孩子给保住了，给你爸气的。”  
李东赫在冰箱里翻来翻去，抓了几个小番茄抬手就往嘴里扔：“现在也不想生，我都跟敏亨哥说了，孩子不许姓李，妈，你跟我爸没意见吧？”  
东赫妈啪地一巴掌打掉李东赫还要往嘴里塞番茄的手：“拿过来妈给你洗洗再吃，都怀孕了还这么不注意，总是脏兮兮的，小心孩子生下来跟你一样黑……也就是你跟敏亨都姓李，你要是跟姓金的搞上了孩子就得姓金，哪轮得着我跟你爸提意见。再说了你爸的气到现在都没消，成天说自己看错人了，敏亨小时候看起来又乖又老实，怎么转眼就把他儿子肚子给搞大了。”  
说着东赫妈就回头瞪了一眼李东赫，李东赫转着眼珠转移话题：“听说吃番茄能变白，怀孕以后我可能吃了两千斤了。”  
“好像还真有点儿用，让敏亨再给你买两千斤……对了，孩子不姓李那姓什么？”  
“过去接生我和敏亨哥那个大婶姓什么来着？钟？为了感谢她把我和敏亨哥接到这个世界上来，孩子就跟她姓钟吧。”  
东赫妈以为他是开玩笑，笑笑就算了。小番茄洗好了，她给李东赫装在了自己编的小竹篮里，李东赫拎着一篮子小番茄站在门口被妈妈拍拍脸：“是不是医生检查错了，肚子里应该是女儿吧？女儿养人，看看我们东赫最近连皮肤都越来越好了。”  
李东赫咧嘴：“怎么一家人都喜欢女儿。”

李东赫拎着番茄坐在胡同口的凳子上等李敏亨下班，但通常在老公下班之前他得先迎接一个淘小子。郑在玹骑着那辆嘎吱吱乱响的自行车前面挂着两捆葱后面坐着朴志晟，朴志晟捂着耳朵大声喊：“爸！爸！能不能换个自行车！我耳朵都快被嘎吱聋了！”  
朴志晟没聋郑在玹先聋了，他压根没听见自己儿子说话，光盯着车把上的葱想上班之前金道英是不是还让他买别的来着。  
朴志晟一侧头看见李东赫坐在凳子上，他又冲李东赫喊：“东赫阿姨！”  
李东赫从篮子里掏出两个小番茄，一个砸朴志晟一个砸郑在玹，郑在玹把自行车给停了，朴志晟瞬间觉得世界清净了。  
“在玹哥你能不能管管你儿子，都上幼儿园了还管我叫阿姨。”  
还没等郑在玹说话朴志晟就伸手指着李东赫的肚子：“因为你生孩子。”  
“你还是金道英生的呢，金道英是女的吗？”  
朴志晟摇头：“不是，金道英是我小爸。”  
李东赫循循善诱：“那你应该怎么叫我？”  
朴志晟毕恭毕敬地给李东赫鞠了个躬：“小爸。”他又说，“生孩子的都是我小爸。”  
李东赫翻了个白眼，他换了个教育对象：“在玹哥，你儿子怎么回事儿？怎么上学了倒开始男女不分了。”  
郑在玹还是没听见，他摸着钱包想了半天，到底少买什么了呢。今天早上出门之前金道英明明说了两样东西来着，两捆葱，然后……金道英摸了一把他的裤裆，说：“套没了。”  
郑在玹一拍脑门：“完了，这么重要的事儿我给忘了。”  
“……怎么着？忘了告诉你儿子我是男的了？”  
郑在玹看了一眼李东赫，脸上微微笑，他偷偷摸摸在李东赫耳朵边上说了句话：“东赫，你家还有避孕套吗？早上道英让我买，我给忘了，现在买来不及了，怪远的，我还得赶紧回家做饭。”  
看着郑在玹那个窘迫样，李东赫觉得有点好笑，他甩给郑在玹一个充满色情颜色的眼神：“没想到你们结婚这么多年，孩子都这么大了还是激情不减。”  
“已经减了，当初结婚的时候道英信誓旦旦地说要给我生三个孩子，结果生完志晟以后他说打死我他都不会再生了，当时陪产，他疼的够呛，在我胳膊上咬了两个大牙印后来都落疤了。”  
李东赫又想笑，但他还是捂着肚子觉得保命要紧，他把郑在玹的袖子掀起来，露出小臂上的纹身：“这乱七八糟的纹身原来是为了盖牙印？”  
“道英亲手纹的，他原来不是学过两个月纹身吗，发现牙印消不掉之后非得给我纹朵玫瑰花盖盖。”  
李东赫伸手捂住郑在玹的嘴顺便伸脚踹蹲在地上玩起沙子的朴志晟屁股：“志晟快把你爸带走，再不走我就笑流产了，原来你爸胳膊上那是朵玫瑰花，我一直以为是几瓣大橘子呢……”  
他笑了一半忽然安静下来擦了擦嘴，喜怒无常地说了一句：“我想吃橘子了。”  
李敏亨骑车回来的时候郑在玹正蹲在胡同中间给自行车上油，李东赫坐在凳子上看朴志晟跟好几个不大点儿的小孩一起挖蚯蚓，李东赫的嘴撇地老远，眼睛直勾勾地盯着李敏亨看：“咱胡同到底有多穷，96年结束之前到底能不能有人买上一辆小汽车。”  
李敏亨就说了一个字：“能。”  
李东赫也回了他一个字：“屁。”  
他跟李敏亨撒娇说想吃橘子，李敏亨把车停在东赫妈家门口，冲院子里喊了一声：“阿姨，叔叔没回来吧？我借筒给自行车打个气，东赫说要吃橘子，我给他买去。”  
郑在玹从地上站起来喊住李敏亨：“敏亨你站这儿，听我的，不用买，等上十分钟他就想吃别的了。”  
李东赫冷笑：“金道英怎么这么倒霉嫁给你了，他怀孕的时候你就这么抠门什么都不给他买？”  
“道英跟你能一样吗，敏亨怎么这么倒霉娶了你了。”郑在玹故意气李东赫，“对我想起来了，敏亨还没娶你，你俩还没结婚。”  
说起这事儿李东赫就来气，他又开始说李敏亨：“我妈说我爸还生气呢，他气没消咱俩就结不了婚，你能不能有点出息，别一看见我爸就跑，你好好哄哄他，他心一软咱俩不就合法了吗？”  
李敏亨也委屈：“我上次去你家本来想好好跟他谈谈，结果你爸二话不说把我摁在你家钢琴旁边就让我弹钢琴，错一个音他就弹我一个脑瓜嘣儿，要不就说我配不上你。”  
“他就是觉得你配不上我，我估计他是想让你配我家钢琴。”  
旁边郑在玹看了眼表，突然啊了一声，他拽了一下李东赫的袖子：“道英快回来了，东赫，我刚才跟你说的……”  
李东赫向李敏亨转述：“道英哥让在玹哥买套，他忘了，问问咱俩还有没有，我懒得给他拿，你去给他拿吧，顺便把我拿回去，我坐累了，该看看动画片给你儿子做胎教了。”  
李敏亨轻车熟路地搂住李东赫的腰把人打横抱起来就往家走，郑在玹虽然看过很多次，但每回嘴里都啧啧个不停，朴志晟捧着一手沙子扯着嗓门喊他：“爸，我给你做了饭，你吃不吃？”  
郑在玹看着他儿子脏兮兮的小脸想着必须得在金道英回来之前把他洗干净，他说：“志晟你过来。”  
志晟捧着他做的“饭”站起来晃晃悠悠地走了两步，然后啪唧，被一块石头绊了个狗吃屎。  
朴志晟趴在地上哇哇大哭，郑在玹蹲下往朴志晟手里塞了个五百韩元的硬币：“儿子，你爸我上次偷偷出去喝酒被你小爸发现了，私房钱都被没收了，这是我的最后家当，你看看要不要给我点面子？”  
朴志晟看了一眼手心里的钱，勉强点了点头，他转趴为坐，又把刚才的土给捧了回来，他还是要喂郑在玹吃饭，郑在玹假装吃了一口，看着因为五百韩元破涕为笑的朴志晟，情不自禁地说了一句：“真不愧是财迷金道英的儿子。”

到了家门口李敏亨才想起来李东赫刚才说了句什么，他反应了半分钟：“东赫，你刚才说，我儿子？”  
李东赫在李敏亨怀里挺着肚子表情严肃：“让你失望了，不是女儿。”  
李敏亨低头“啵”的一声亲在李东赫的嘴唇上：“胡说，谁失望，女儿儿子都好。”  
李敏亨一路把李东赫抱进了屋才放下，李东赫背后靠着个枕头打开电视找了个动画片：“李敏亨你甭跟我装，我都看见你偷偷给孩子买小裙子了，还粉的呢，去，拿过来给我看看。”  
“不是，不是那么回事东赫。”李敏亨从衣柜底下的抽屉里拿出了一套小裙子，他跟李东赫解释，“我不是喜欢女儿，东赫，我真的觉得都好，但是我妈看你的肚子和孕期反应跟我说可能是个女儿，所以我就顺着说我喜欢女儿了。”  
李东赫哦了一声，他抖开连衣裙看了一眼，然后在自己身上比划了一下，他问李敏亨：“李敏亨你看我穿合适吗？”  
李敏亨点点头，无条件地夸老婆：“真漂亮。”  
李东赫伸出拳头差点要动手：“西八！我他妈说的是这裙子大到我都能穿了，孩子刚出生还没你的脑袋大，你难道要把这条裙子给他当被子盖吗？”  
“我是看育儿书上说……小孩子长的特别快，衣服很容易小，就买大了一点。”  
“变魔术都没这么变的，这裙子起码五岁小孩穿着才合适，还能退吗？”  
李敏亨摇头：“买了一个多月了，这么长时间谁给退。”  
李东赫哦了一声：“那你一会儿给在玹哥送套的时候顺便把裙子捎上，偷偷卖给他，别让道英哥看见。”  
李敏亨又从旁边的抽屉里拿了两盒避孕套，和裙子一起装进了袋子里，他傻乎乎地说：“可是在玹哥和道英哥又没有女儿。”  
李东赫看着动画片捂着肚子嘎嘎地笑，半分钟以后才抽空跟李敏亨说了一句：“虽然没有女儿，但是他家有刚好五岁的儿子。”  
李敏亨去了，十分钟以后回来发现李东赫看个电视笑的快背过气去了，他边笑边招呼李敏亨：“不行了不行了，快给我换个台，这个动画片怎么这么好笑，我快笑死了。”  
李敏亨盘腿坐在李东赫身边把电视换到了首尔新闻，李东赫这才稍微平静一点，他跟李敏亨说：“哥，你明天休息得去给我买个背带裤，怀孕以后我发现我特爱笑，要没个背带托着点儿我都怕我提前把孩子笑出来。”  
李敏亨把随身带着的小本子掏了出来，上一页还剩一行，他直接在最后那行上写：给东赫买背带裤。  
“妈说晚上让咱俩把冰箱里的炒饭热热，她跟爸去舞厅跳舞了，九点多才能回来。”  
李敏亨把小本子放好，站起来去冰箱里拿饭，冰箱门上贴着一张很可爱的婴儿画报，李敏亨说：“你怎么又换了一张？”  
“上回那个你儿子好像不喜欢，每次我开冰箱门找吃的他都踢我，他看见这张也踢，踢的轻。”  
“那就别贴了，贴了有啥用，我们的孩子肯定长的像我们，不可能总看谁就长的像谁吧？”  
“我妈说了好使，她说她怀我那会儿每天给我们家送奶那人是济州岛的，总晒太阳，晒的特黑，他天天给我家送奶，于是我……当然，也有可能我根本不是我爸的孩子。”  
李敏亨笑的嘎了一声，李东赫听见他嘎，觉得好笑又开始笑，边笑还边拍自己的腿：“李东赫，停！李东赫！停！”  
没什么用，又是好半天才停下来。他笑的脸上发红，可能是因为怀孕的原因神态好像总和做孩子的时候不太一样，李敏亨站在门框旁边看着他：“高兴吧东赫？”  
李东赫被李敏亨没头没脑的话说愣了一下，然后他点头：“高兴。”  
他伸手摸摸自己圆鼓鼓的肚子：“我们的孩子好像每天心情都很好，他高兴我就很高兴，可是我自己本身也很高兴，因为怀了敏亨哥的小孩，还可以和敏亨哥住在一起。”  
“验出怀孕的时候不知道是谁哭着喊着要去打掉。”  
“……因为是意外怀孕，我还没做好准备，更何况那天我是来找你吵架的，结果你二话不说就把我扔到床上干我，我能乐意吗？”  
“谁让你不相信我爱你的。”  
“你又不说，妈怀你的时候肯定天天对着木头看，要不然你怎么从小就跟块木头似的，你自己说说我们所有的第一次是不是都是我主动的？”  
李敏亨直接想到了他和李东赫当初第一次做爱，脖子耳朵和脸都变红了。  
李东赫又说他：“不知道你又在那自己瞎纯情个什么劲儿，做爱的时候底下又凶又猛，脸上和耳朵却跟煮熟了似的。”他抻了抻鼻子,“熟了……什么东西熟了！我都闻见糊味儿了！”  
李敏亨抬腿就往厨房跑：“完了饭糊了！”

这天糊了饭的不单只有李敏亨家，郑在玹的炒年糕也糊了，因为他炒年糕那会儿李敏亨过来给他送套，顺便强买强卖给他那条粉色裙子。李敏亨这人虽然不太会做生意，但是他傻即可怜，在郑在玹推脱了两轮之后，他叹了口气，说：“回家东赫又要骂我了。”  
郑在玹看李敏亨沮丧地脸都垮了，有点心软。为了不让朴志晟看见他掏钱包，他把李敏亨拉进了院子，然后把裙子带避孕套的钱一起给了李敏亨，他觉得自己和李敏亨同病相怜：“敏亨你也不容易，我本来以为道英就够难伺候了，现在一看你们家李东赫才是大韩民国第一。”  
金道英回来的时候正好听见郑在玹说这句话，他悄无声息地进了门，看见郑在玹怀里抱着个袋子，里面隐隐约约透出些粉颜色来，李敏亨站在旁边说：“东赫挺好的，怀孕本来就辛苦，有时候走两步就累的嗷嗷叫，我能不好好照顾他吗？”  
金道英咳嗽了一声，李敏亨回头一看，马上想起来李东赫告诉他要背着金道英把裙子卖给郑在玹，现在金道英下班了，他的钱也到手了，打了个招呼他就开溜了。  
金道英走在郑在玹面前冲他伸手：“在玹，袋子给我看看。”  
郑在玹没松手。  
金道英又喊他：“老公，给我看看。”  
郑在玹把袋子双手呈上并说明了所有情况。  
金道英拎着连衣裙的肩带喊还在外面玩土的朴志晟：“朴志晟过来，有礼物！”  
话音刚落朴志晟马上把手里的土扬了个一干二净并用最快的速度出现在了金道英面前，金道英从晾衣绳上把洗好还没收起来的毛巾拿下来给朴志晟擦了擦脸和手，然后把脏毛巾扔到郑在玹的怀里，转过来接着给朴志晟脱衣服，最后给他套上了那件粉色连衣裙。  
金道英说：“儿子，转个圈。”  
朴志晟不情不愿地转了个圈。  
金道英一拍朴志晟的脑袋：“行了小蝴蝶，玩去吧，直到你爸把上个月的工资一分不少地放到我手里为止，这条裙子就给你当家居服吧。”  
朴志晟穿上裙子以后就不想去玩了，因为他觉得这不是他该穿的衣服。但是金道英说这是送他的礼物，所以他没吵着要脱，他只跟金道英说：“小爸我饿了。”  
然后郑在玹就骂了一句：“西八，炒年糕糊了！”  
郑在玹又重新做了一份。吃饭的时候看见金道英在电视柜底下摸膏药，他让郑在玹帮他贴到肩膀上，郑在玹先帮他揉捏了半天，又趁朴志晟不注意在上面亲了两下。  
结婚这么多年他有时还是习惯叫金道英道英哥，对他来说金道英既是老婆但也是哥哥的存在。当初他肺炎住院，每天都是金道英护士过来给他打针，看他不高兴还给他讲笑话，虽然不好笑，但是金道英自己笑的特开心，他就也跟着开心。  
金道英说：“最近感冒的特多，我从早到晚都在给人打针，腿酸胳膊疼的。”  
“道英哥辛苦了，明天轮休吧？”  
金道英点头，他敲了敲桌子上的一张纸：“我刚看敏亨妈在舞厅那边发传单呢，五十来岁了精力比我还旺盛，整天跳舞也不嫌累。”  
郑在玹拿起那张宣传单看了一眼：“他们办了个双人舞比赛？真能，还有俩月呢现在就折腾也太早了吧。”  
“敏亨妈还问咱俩参不参加，要是参加明天就跟他们一起到舞厅练舞去。”  
郑在玹疯狂摇头：“不用不用了，明天难得咱俩一起休息，我准备把志晟扔到敏亨家玩一天，咱俩去约会吧。”  
金道英生无可恋：“郑在玹，我好累。”  
“哦。”郑在玹安安静静地给金道英贴上了膏药。  
“在玹啊。”  
“……嗯。”  
“想带我去哪儿玩？要是好玩的话我考虑哦。”  
郑在玹对着金道英装狠地眯起眼睛：“我很久没跟哥在游戏厅一决高下了吧。”  
金道英猛地笑出了声，他捂住郑在玹的眼睛：“快三十了吧郑在玹。”  
“比哥小一岁呢，还没长大。”  
金道英就着这个姿势往前凑着亲了亲郑在玹的嘴唇：“没长大是好事，我们在玹不要长大了。”

郑在玹和金道英一大早就把朴志晟送到了李敏亨家。李东赫在被窝里犯懒，醒了以后硬在床上磨蹭了俩小时，这期间敏亨爸和敏亨妈又去舞厅跳舞了，家里只剩他们两个，李东赫刚睡醒就美滋滋的，头发又蓬又软，躺在床上一双眼睛晶晶亮亮地乱转，李敏亨看的心里发痒，他问李东赫：“东赫，做吗？”  
李东赫在被窝里摸摸李敏亨的大腿，然后张开胳膊让李敏亨抱他起来，他被扒了内裤坐在李敏亨的身上，浑身又软又热，穴口也很湿软，李敏亨很容易就把自己顶了进去，刚进去李东赫就呜呜叫着:“不行，深……”  
李敏亨不动了，先让李东赫适应一会儿，他从后面伸手摸李东赫的肚子，还说：“东赫怀孕之后变重了，因为重力好像进的更深了。”  
李东赫连着打了好几个哆嗦，李敏亨又补了一句：“也更敏感了。”  
怀孕以后的性爱总是让李东赫觉得很累，所以不太经常做，每次逮着机会李敏亨都有点停不下来，非得等李东赫赖在他身上求饶好几次才算完。  
做完之后李东赫躺着让李敏亨帮他擦腿，他迷迷糊糊又睡过去了，再醒来的时候发现自己怀里有个毛茸茸的脑袋，他吓地大喊李敏亨：“哥！你儿子早产了！”  
然后怀里那个脑袋把脸露出来了，嗓门比李东赫还大：“东赫小爸！里面那个东西动了！”  
李东赫一看，原来是朴志晟，他又跟不知道干什么去了的李敏亨喊：“哥！没事了！又塞回去了！”  
李敏亨满手泡沫地从院子里冲进来看了一眼，李东赫已经自己坐起来了，朴志晟正把脸贴在李东赫的肚子上。  
“在玹哥和道英哥今天出去约会了，让咱俩带带志晟。”  
李东赫还稍微有那么一点不太愿意：“上回朴志晟来玩，非要在咱家翻跟头，差点没把自己给翻到电视里去，关键电视新换的，那么贵……在玹哥他们干嘛不把他送到我妈那儿或者金大叔那儿去？”  
“他们都觉得志晟太瘦，每回志晟去都得被硬喂上两碗饭，也不看看才多大点儿孩子。你还记得在玹哥加班道英哥又夜班那回吗，把志晟送你家去了，听说你爸给志晟用盆盛饭，回去以后肚子难受了两三天，连幼儿园都没去。”  
李东赫把朴志晟的脸蛋往两边扯：“说吧，你是不是就是不想去上幼儿园？”  
志晟龇牙咧嘴：“才不是！”  
李敏亨又说：“你爸就是喜欢志晟，一见志晟亲的跟那什么似的，比他女婿和孙子都亲。”  
李东赫嘻嘻笑：“那是他孙子还没生下来，生下来以后我就跟他说，爸，你不舍得你孙子在一个非合法的同居家庭里生活吧……”  
李敏亨顺着他的话说：“就你爸那个脾气，估计得让你带着孩子搬回去。”他模仿东赫爸的语气，“那就让他在单亲家庭生活吧。”  
李东赫又被李敏亨逗笑了，朴志晟看他笑的浑身乱颤，赶紧抱住李东赫的肚子：“东赫小爸！稳住！稳住！一会儿宝宝晕晕了！”  
然后他轻轻敲了敲李东赫的肚子：“宝宝在吗？你还好吗？”  
李东赫看着朴志晟那个认真样，觉得朴志晟有时候还是挺乖的，他跟李敏亨说：“哥，你知道吧，知道我怀孕了的时候我很慌来着，去年我才二十二，我爸说我自己都没长大生什么孩子，然后好一顿吓唬我，说养小孩多辛苦，小孩子有多讨厌，日子得过的多惨，后半辈子都得围着老公和孩子转，那时候志晟特淘气，成天气的道英哥脑袋疼，我一看志晟就觉得养孩子真可怕，孩子在我手里肯定长不大。”   
门开着，李敏亨又到院子用水管往大盆里放水，盆里是李东赫昨天穿的外套和裤子，他搬了个小板凳坐在盆边上：“你妈说那是你爸吃醋，咱俩谈了这么多年恋爱谁都知道就瞒着他，等你怀孕才跟他老实交代，他就觉得他儿子被我给抢跑了，去年秋天那会儿还天天站在胡同口堵我上班，追着我自行车骂，兔子还不吃窝边草呢李敏亨你竟然敢吃我儿子，结果整个胡同都知道你怀孕了。你那时候还跟我闹脾气，非要把孩子打掉，满胡同排着队去你家劝你，你爸气的两天没吃饭。”  
“然后不就送医院去了吗，还是道英哥给他打的葡萄糖。后来道英哥跟我说，吃醋是一方面，毕竟我爸可疼我了，不过他还有别的想法，他说不想让我那么辛苦，虽然早晚都会长大的，但是他想让我晚点长，过日子多累，他想让我做多做几年李东赫，晚点再做李敏亨的老婆和孩子爸爸。”  
“……娇生惯养的，你爸当然担心你，我记着那时候你都十六了从我自行车上摔下来还哭呢。”  
朴志晟别的没听懂，这句还是听懂了的，他拍着手嘲笑李东赫，李东赫想揍他但是行动不便，于是喊李敏亨：“敏亨哥你帮我揍他屁股！”  
李敏亨伸手就把朴志晟给拽到了身边，作势要扒他裤子，朴志晟马上抱头投降，他说：“敏亨叔我有个办法能让东赫小爸不哭！”  
李敏亨收手看着他。  
“我爸把我惹哭的时候为了不让小爸发现，总偷偷给我五百元钱，你下回也给东赫小爸钱试试。”  
李东赫好不容易站起来了，他蹬上拖鞋靠在门上又伸懒腰又打哈欠：“你东赫叔我小时候不要钱，只要爱情，哪怕摔的满脸泥只要你敏亨叔一亲我我就美了。”  
他又说：“可是现在不行了，你敏亨叔上交两个月的工资都不一定哄得好我。”  
李敏亨看了一眼摇头叹气的李东赫，他拍了拍朴志晟的屁股：“志晟，叔叔家没洗衣粉了，你回你家给叔叔拿一桶来用用。”  
志晟颠颠儿地跑了，李敏亨这才伸手招呼李东赫：“东赫，你刚才说那句话的意思是不是想让我上交两个月的工资？”  
李东赫装高傲，他仰着脸看屋檐底下的鸟窝，说了一句：“去年的鸟又回来搭窝了，那时候这里住的是一只，今年变成两只了……诶那两只鸟好像还在亲嘴呢。”  
他等了半天，没人搭理他，他余光瞟了一眼毫无反应的李敏亨，又扯着脖子说了一遍：“李敏亨！那两只鸟！亲嘴呢！”  
李敏亨这才反应过来怎么回事，他擦擦手站起来走到门边，给了李东赫一个很长的吻。

金道英发现家里的洗衣粉少了一桶，他伸着鼻子在胡同里走了一圈，最后停在了李敏亨家的门口。他回家站在沙发前拷问郑在玹朴志晟这一大一小：“我路过敏亨院子的时候闻见了咱家的洗衣粉味儿，然后我发现家里的洗衣粉少了一桶，敏亨不会干这种事儿，李东赫现在是有心无力，有句话说日防夜防家贼难防，我怀疑凶手就在我老公和我儿子之间。”  
朴志晟有点心虚，他在背后偷偷握了握郑在玹的大拇指，郑在玹悄悄给了儿子一个“交给爸吧”的眼神，抬头跟金道英说：“洗衣粉离家出走了老婆。”  
“又来这招。”金道英用指关节敲郑在玹的脑门。  
郑在玹他们家一直以来都被大家一致评为“最受欢迎好邻居”的原因是，无论是他爸还是他都是周边最大方的人，对自己大方对别人也大方，邻居家里缺东少西的时候总会第一个想起在玹家，可惜后来在玹爸再婚搬去了首尔，郑在玹结婚偏偏娶了个铁公鸡似的金道英，每回看着郑在玹不管不顾地往外送东西他都气的脑袋疼，他抓着郑在玹的手放在自己的心口窝演情景剧：“我们老公挣钱不容易，送给别人了还得自己再买新的，我心特疼。”  
郑在玹自己倒是觉得没什么关系，虽然有那么一丁点怕老婆，但也还是没耽误他继续大方，后来郑在玹想出一特别幼稚的办法哄金道英高兴，送出去什么他就说什么离家出走了。金道英也配合他，问那些东西离家出走的理由，郑在玹就说：“因为我要对道英哥做坏事，它们不好意思看，就暂时去别人家住了。”  
然后他就把金道英抱到床上做爱，第二天再把送出去的东西买份新的回来。  
其实金道英也不是真小气，他是怕有人借着郑在玹的既大方又好说话欺负他，今天借小的，明天借大的，郑在玹连个“不”字都不好意思说。金道英难免经常为了这事唠叨他几句， 可每次唠叨的话还都不太一样，这回他说的是：“我跟你结婚这么多年了郑在玹，你什么时候才能记住我们家的家训是‘只有进没有出’？”  
压根就没这条家训，这也是金道英刚编的，郑在玹却认真严肃地点了头：“老婆我记住了。”  
当天晚上郑在玹把金道英压在床上干的时候就严格遵守了这条家训，金道英被操射两次以后浑身软热，声音也湿乎乎地发腻，他边用手往外推郑在玹的胸边小声求他：“在玹……受不了了……你先出去好不好？”  
郑在玹慢吞吞地往里顶：“家训，道英哥说了，只有进没有出……插在道英哥的里面睡觉也可以吧？”  
“不行……”金道英被郑在玹干的有点发懵，郑在玹射到里面的时候他用胳膊遮着眼睛爽地直掉眼泪，事后他翻脸不认人，一脚把郑在玹踹下床：“你没戴套还敢给我内射，万一我又怀孕怎么办！”  
在生完朴志晟之后，金道英稍微对生孩子有了那么一点恐惧心理，他曾经深刻给李东赫描述过他的生产之痛，李东赫看了他一眼：“你不是剖腹产吗？”  
金道英说：“麻药过了之后我差点咬死他。”  
然后他在心里跟自己说，为了不给郑在玹的胳膊纹上第二个大橘子，他绝对不能再生第二个孩子了。  
所以在郑在玹无套内射后的两个星期里，金道英日夜焦虑生怕自己怀上二胎，每天吃完晚饭他都心事重重地在胡同里乱转。煎熬的两周终于过去，一下班金道英就冲去药店买了验孕棒，回家刚进胡同就碰见了正要去跳舞的敏亨爸敏亨妈。敏亨妈热情无比地对着金道英的屁股和腰又捏又掐：“我看道英最近晚上挺闲的，不如拉上在玹跟我们一起跳舞去，当初你嫁过来的时候我还说呢，在玹老婆身材真好，腰细腿长，最适合跳舞了，结果在玹说你不行，走路都走斜线。”  
金道英急匆匆伸出一根手指：“婶你等我一分钟！就一分钟！”  
然后他就冲进屋验了一分钟的孕，在只看见一条线之后欣喜若狂地抱着郑在玹亲了一口：“在玹，晚上吃完饭咱们跳舞去吧。”  
两个小时后，舞厅里敏亨妈满脸忧愁地看着金道英：“道英啊，你这个踢踏舞跳的，光听声音还以为是谁家的马疯了。”  
金道英回头看了一眼郑在玹：“在玹说我不行就是不行，没骗你。”  
郑在玹比金道英好点，上大学在学校里业余学过一年多，刚才进来时敏亨妈他们想让俩人学学探戈，但金道英不好意思，就跟几个大叔学上了踢踏舞，郑在玹跳的认真，出了一身汗，他坐在墙边的椅子上擦汗，正好对上金道英看向他的眼睛，他伸手就给了金道英一个飞吻。  
这个吻把金道英招过去了，金道英脱了鞋抱着膝盖坐到了郑在玹旁边说：“好多年过去了在玹，刚认识的时候我给你打了个一个星期针，后来你出院，我趴在医院三楼的窗台看你，你莫名其妙抬头给了我一个飞吻，当时我就觉得我能记那个动作一辈子。”  
郑在玹说：“现在我能给你飞一辈子。”  
金道英也给郑在玹飞了一个:“接吻都不会有那种感觉，但是每次看见你做这个动作我就觉得回到了刚跟你谈恋爱的时候。”  
“但是转眼志晟都五岁了……”在玹拍拍金道英的头发。  
金道英把腿放下跟郑在玹坦白：“我今天回家验孕了，没怀上老二，我特开心，但是突然想到你很喜欢小孩儿，还觉得抱歉来着。”  
舞厅里都是附近爱玩爱笑的大叔大婶，他们每天没事儿就来唱唱歌跳跳舞，最近出了几个小年轻的组合，一群人也录了像跟着一起学，就是学的不伦不类，所以舞厅里的笑声总是比音乐声还大，唯独一边角落里有一对七十多岁的老夫妻仿若无人慢悠悠地跳着交谊舞。  
郑在玹的眼神也随着他们摇摆的身体来回飘荡，他跟金道英说：“道英哥，如果知道生孩子这么辛苦，我连志晟都不会让你生。”  
他又说对不起：“那天忘戴套了，以后不会让道英哥辛苦也不会再让道英哥害怕了。”  
金道英开玩笑似的问他：“只有一个孩子你就满足了？”  
郑在玹特别真诚地点头：“哥只有志晟一个孩子，但是我有两个，懂我的意思吗道英哥，对我来说，哥也是我的孩子，是我永远的小孩子。”  
金道英低着头笑，郑在玹也跟着他笑，俩人笑着笑着突然一起笑容凝固，金道英问郑在玹：“咱俩出来的时候志晟在哪儿？”  
郑在玹说：“在外面……玩吧。”  
“你告诉志晟我们到舞厅来了吗？”  
“……我以为你说了。”  
“我没说，我以为你说了。”  
沉默了两秒钟之后，金道英说：“没事，我觉得以朴志晟那个小兔崽子的贪玩程度，咱俩出去旅游半个月他都不一定发现。”  
“……道英哥，也不至于。”

“敏亨叔东赫小爸！我又来了！”  
五岁的朴志晟最近发现了新的生活乐趣，他现在每天晚上吃完饭都要去李敏亨家报道给李敏亨和李东赫的孩子做胎教。  
上周一早上，郑在玹在送朴志晟去幼儿园之前发现自己前一天忘了给儿子买水果。平时金道英一再嘱咐他孩子的营养健康很重要，出门前一定不要忘了给朴志晟带水果，但他还是偶尔会忘，这天他又悄悄跟朴志晟商量：“志晟，爸昨天忘给你买水果了，咱就这么直接去上学吧，爸晚上下班再给你买，你小爸最近心情不好，你别告诉他。”  
朴志晟转身就冲吃早饭的金道英大喊：“小爸！我爸忘给我买水果了！”  
金道英放下筷子回头瞪了一眼郑在玹，然后从衬衫口袋里拿出一只笔和医院发的小记事本。他列了个清单，让朴志晟拿到李敏亨家：“志晟，你去了以后找你敏亨叔，别找李东赫，你告诉你敏亨叔，说你爸忘给你买水果了，然后把这张纸给他，让他报答你爸送他洗衣粉之恩。”  
朴志晟的讨水果之路很顺利，李敏亨已经打开了冰箱，朴志晟站在冰箱前抬头看着上面贴着的婴儿画报问：“敏亨叔，他是谁？”  
李敏亨说：“不认识。”  
“不认识为什么要贴在这儿？”  
李敏亨鬼鬼祟祟东张西望，生怕李东赫出来看见他给朴志晟“偷”水果，为了及时堵住小孩子没完没了的求知欲，他随便说了一句：“因为他是我儿子的朋友所以贴在这儿。”  
朴志晟恍然大悟地哦了一声。  
李敏亨终于按照金道英写的清单给朴志晟装好了水果，结果冰箱门一关他就看见了李东赫的肚子，李东赫用手扶着腰斜视李敏亨：“怎么着？你要参加夏令营去？”  
他把李敏亨手里的纸抢过来，看一眼纸条看一眼朴志晟，朴志晟天真无辜地跟李东赫的肚子打招呼：“早上好宝宝。”  
李东赫问他：“金道英让你过来要水果的？”  
朴志晟点头，继续跟李东赫的肚子说话：“早上好宝宝。”  
“我看金道英是把这儿当水果店了。”  
朴志晟急匆匆转述金道英的话：“小爸说让敏亨叔报我爸送他洗衣粉之恩。”然后他问李东赫，“东赫小爸，宝宝为什么不理我，我不是他的朋友吗？”  
“他还没出生怎么理你？”  
朴志晟开始陷入自己的世界：“他是不是不喜欢我？幼儿园有个小朋友不喜欢我，他就整天不理我，我问他为什么不喜欢我，他说我经常穿黄色的衣服，像个小鸡，他不喜欢小鸡，可是我回家让我小爸把黄衣服换成白的了，他还是不喜欢我，我又问他为什么，他说我现在像个小白鸡。”  
说着说着朴志晟就开始抹眼泪，李东赫看他哭的这么伤心也不好意思笑，憋了半天说出来一句：“宝宝喜欢你，我们志晟这么可爱哪个宝宝不喜欢你？”  
然后朴志晟把问题绕回了原点，他吸着鼻涕又问了李东赫一次：“那宝宝为什么不理我？”  
“……他理，他刚才在睡觉，你现在再跟宝宝打个招呼试试。”  
朴志晟满眼期待：“早上好宝宝。”  
李东赫满脸狰狞地捏着嗓子学小孩子的声音：“早上好志晟。”  
朴志晟高兴地在原地跳来跳去，李东赫看他张嘴又要对他的肚子说点什么，连忙从李敏亨手里把水果抢过来塞进朴志晟的怀里：“志晟你上学快迟到了。”  
朴志晟一步三回头地往外走：“那我晚上放学再来哦宝宝！”  
李东赫边翻白眼边用小孩的声音答应：“好的哦志晟。”  
李敏亨扶着冰箱狂笑，李东赫凶狠狠地说：“我明天就去劝在玹哥跟金道英离婚！”  
李敏亨吓了一跳，一使劲把冰箱门给拍掉了。  
晚上朴志晟带着自己的照片过来时李敏亨正在修冰箱，他认为自己作为朋友也应该把照片贴在敏亨叔家的冰箱上，可是冰箱坏了，一时半会儿修不好，所以他非让李敏亨把他的照片贴在李东赫低头不见抬头见的衣柜上。那是他三岁时拍的照片，冬天，郑在玹和金道英带他去滑雪场玩雪，金道英给他穿了一件很厚的半黄半蓝羽绒服，还带了一双蓝色的毛线手套，那天很冷，三岁朴志晟面对镜头的小脸被冻的通红。  
李东赫小声跟李敏亨抗议：“非得让咱儿子天天看着这只小黄鸡吗？”  
李敏亨嘘了一声：“别瞎叫他小黄鸡，小黄鸡听见又该哭了。”  
李敏亨和李东赫说着说着又抱在一起嘎嘎地乐，朴志晟自己站在旁边盯着李东赫枕头旁边的童话故事看了半天，他问李东赫：“这是宝宝的吗？”  
李东赫点点头：“是宝宝的。”  
“什么时候把宝宝叫出来跟我玩？”  
李东赫皱着脸想了想预产期，没想起来，问李敏亨：“哥，医生说我哪天生？”  
李敏亨说：“11月25号左右。”  
朴志晟问：“11月25号是什么时候？”  
李东赫随口回答：“下雪的时候，下雪了宝宝就出来跟你玩了。”  
朴志晟始终相信李东赫肚子里的宝宝可以跟他说话，毕竟早上在李东赫的“帮助”下，他已经听见了宝宝的声音。在孩子出生前的这段时间里，他坚持不懈地每天来李敏亨家报道，把他在幼儿园学到的东西教给他这个没有见过面的朋友。  
李东赫跟金道英抱怨：“你能不能别让你儿子来了，我每天还得捏着嗓子装我儿子跟他说话，体谅体谅我这个孕妇行不行，敏亨哥说我最近叫床都童声童趣的了。”  
金道英无比爽快地说：“行。”  
回家他就偷偷告诉朴志晟：“志晟，你不能跟李东赫的儿子做朋友。”  
朴志晟正从书包里拿出自己的图画书为他的朋友准备今天的胎教课程，还没等金道英说理由，他就瘪瘪嘴要哭。  
金道英抬手就把朴志晟的嘴捂上了，他笑地不怀好意：“儿子，你真傻，你比你东赫叔的儿子大五岁，他得管你叫哥，要不然他就是没礼貌，你不想让你东赫叔和敏亨叔的宝宝变成没礼貌的孩子吧？”  
朴志晟使劲摇头，于是他晚上再去李敏亨家的时候，小手摸着李东赫的肚子像模像样地教育里面的宝宝：“宝宝，我比你大五岁，你得叫哥。”  
刚准备变声的李东赫咽了咽唾沫，假装没听见。  
“宝宝？听见没有？我是你哥哥，我！是！你！哥！哥！”  
李东赫一直觉得朴志晟嗓门这么大全是郑在玹的功劳，郑在玹每天接送朴志晟还是骑着那辆嘎吱吱的自行车，在这样的噪音里，父子俩对话都靠喊，听不听得见都是缘。  
李东赫差点被朴志晟震聋了，他捂着耳朵给李敏亨使了个眼色，提示他：“志晟说自己是宝宝他哥，我突然有点嗓子疼，你觉得呢？”  
李敏亨身负重任般凝重点头，他先面向墙角捏着脖子试了试音，然后转过来娇滴滴地代替自己儿子叫了一声：“志晟哥。”  
所以在钟辰乐出生后相当长的一段时间里，朴志晟都无法理解他的朋友为什么突然不会说话只会哭了，李东赫受金道英所托：“东赫啊，你就像不要破坏小孩子的圣诞老人梦一样，帮志晟守住这个朋友吧。”  
于是为了守住朴志晟圣诞老人梦一般的五岁年龄差友情，李东赫又编了一个童话，他说：“辰乐因为被坏蛋念了不好的咒语，所以忘记怎么说话了，现在只会哭，志晟要破除魔咒重新教辰乐说话才行。”  
然后朴志晟用了两年才重新教会钟辰乐叫他志晟哥。  
用了十六年才教会钟辰乐说我爱你志晟哥。

钟辰乐出生那天是那一年的初雪日。  
因为比预产期提前了三天，所以李东赫总说钟辰乐是早产儿。  
生产并没有想象中可怕，因为这两年医院里已经引进了神奇的无痛分娩技术，虽然不是全程无痛但已经足够心满意足了。但他还是对一事愤愤不平，因为辰乐出生的日子11月22号，刚好是舞厅双人舞比赛的日子，敏亨爸敏亨妈也没想到李东赫会这天生产，临上场之前才接到李敏亨在医院打过去的电话说要生了。  
郑在玹和金道英当时也在场，他俩到底还是被敏亨妈硬拽着学了探戈，成为这场“隆重”的双人舞比赛里最年轻的一对参赛选手。  
最让李东赫生气的是，在孙子和比赛中间，敏亨爸妈选择了比赛，骄傲地拿了个一等奖之后到医院哄已经生下孩子的李东赫：“东赫啊，不是有那么句话吗，叫比赛第一。”  
李东赫躺在病床上闷闷不乐：“人家那是友谊第一。”  
敏亨爸理所当然地点头：“是啊，我的朋友们都在参加比赛呢。”  
东赫爸在一旁阴阳怪气：“就没见过你们这么不在乎孙子的爷爷奶奶。”  
然后两边父母就在产科病房里吵起来了。  
敏亨爸说东赫爸：“你要是在乎你外孙你还能不让东赫敏亨结婚？”  
东赫爸说敏亨妈：“你也管你这个老公，会点音乐就不知道怎么得瑟好了，大冬天的去跳舞，也不怕把膝盖冻碎了。”  
东赫妈又说东赫爸：“你少说两句，也不知道当初是谁死活非让东赫把孩子打掉，现在倒想认真当起外公来了。”  
李东赫虚弱地伸手喊停：“你们外面吵，让我和我这个没人爱的儿子安静一会儿，关门的时候顺便把我那个傻乎乎就知道傻笑的老公还有旁边那对穿地奇奇怪怪的夫夫带出去。”  
穿着黑西装梳着二八分油头奇怪夫夫中的老婆不乐意了：“李东赫你有没有点良心，知道你快生了敏亨爸妈都没说来医院看看，我和我们家在玹二话不说就跑过来了，那段探戈我练了两个月呢，就为了在今天大展舞姿拿个一等奖，结果为了看你生孩子我甚至都没亮相。”  
李东赫惨痛地闭上了眼：“就你俩这个形象，我觉得不亮更好。”  
金道英气地隔空踹李东赫结果被他自己工作医院的护士撵出去了。  
被撵出去的不仅只有金道英，除了李敏亨以外的其他人都以产夫需要休息为由赶去了走廊，孩子也被抱去做检查了，病房里只有李东赫和坐在旁边脸上红扑扑的李敏亨。  
李东赫有点累，他窝在被子里出了些汗，头发又顺又塌地搭在额头上，他看着李敏亨，有点想睡觉了，他说：“我困了哥。”  
李敏亨又确定了一遍门窗有没有关紧，刚才一直高度紧张导致他连外面下了雪都不知道，这会儿看着窗外飘飘摆摆落下了白色才和李东赫说：“东赫，我记得当初你跟志晟说，下雪的时候宝宝就会来了。”  
李东赫昏昏欲睡地闭上眼睛嗯了一声。  
然后他听见李敏亨又说了一句话：“孩子爸爸辛苦了。”  
他也像刚学说话的小孩子一样喃喃对着李敏亨重复了一遍：“孩子爸爸辛苦了。”  
门外的金道英从门缝上下来啧啧了两声：“真浪漫哦真浪漫，我记得我刚生完志晟那会儿只想跟你离婚。”  
郑在玹在他身后说：“我记得，当时你疼的三天没都没抱抱志晟，志晟哭着要喝奶你也无动于衷，我只能把你衣服解开让你靠着我喂他，你还边喂边哭边骂我。”  
金道英有点不好意思：“你也知道我特怕疼。”  
“我当然知道，咱俩第一次做爱的时候我光整根插进去就用了快半个小时，一碰你你就嗷嗷叫，我都不知道怎么办了。”  
“那后来还不是让你爽了……”金道英掐了一把郑在玹的大腿，他忽然低头笑了一下，“所以知道我有多爱你吧在玹。”  
郑在玹说：“知道，全世界道英哥最爱我。”  
“嗯，全世界你是不是也最爱你的道英哥？”  
“嗯，我永远最爱道英哥。”  
“……可我怎么突然感觉有点对不起志晟？”  
郑在玹想了一会儿：“……因为我们把儿子锁在家里一下午而他连午饭都没吃。”  
金道英突然装傻：“我们还有个儿子？”  
“我知道哥很爱我，可是能不能也多爱一爱我们儿子？”  
“你怎么说我！明明是你说我们比完赛就回去给志晟做饭。”  
郑在玹委屈：“那谁想到东赫突然就生了。”  
“那赖李东赫。”  
郑在玹顺着毫不讲理的老婆说：“行，赖李东赫。”

四个月以后金道英看着摇篮里的钟辰乐，十分困惑地问李敏亨：“抱错了吧敏亨，这孩子怎么这么白？”  
李敏亨正奋笔疾书地写着什么：“可能是东赫怀孕的时候吃的四千斤番茄起作用了吧。”  
金道英又说：“而且我怎么感觉这孩子长的有点像我们家志晟？”  
李敏亨一指衣柜上志晟贴的那张照片：“因为东赫怀孕的时候你儿子把那张照片贴在那儿了吧。”  
“孩子真确定姓钟了？”  
“姓钟了，东赫说到做到，姓钟，叫辰乐，意思是……”  
金道英不耐烦：“天天开心，一直幸福，永远快乐。你跟东赫每人都跟我说一百多遍了，所以你偷偷摸摸把我叫过来有什么目的？不会想跟我来一段四月迷情吧？”  
“才不是！”李敏亨把他写了半天的本子拿给金道英看，“辰乐都四个月了，我跟东赫还没结婚，我这不是得想想词儿让东赫他爸同意我们结婚吗，哥你会说话，帮帮我。”  
金道英眯着眼睛读了一行上面的字：“……叔，我和东赫是真心相爱的……”然后他就喊了停，“都什么时候了敏亨啊，用词太土，一点都不动人。”  
李敏亨不高兴地嗯了一声：“东赫上次把他爸爸在医院里跟你说的话都告诉我了，他就是担心东赫有了自己的家以后会累会辛苦，我得让他爸知道我很爱东赫，我不会让东赫受委屈的。”  
金道英觉得有点不对劲：“我记得当初东赫总跟你吵架就是觉得你不爱他来着。”  
李敏亨接着不高兴：“……我怎么不爱他，我就是没他那么会说。”他摸摸自己的心口，“有的时候觉得太喜欢了，实在是太喜欢了，喜欢到无论是用喜欢还是爱去形容都觉得不够，可是我又不知道怎么跟东赫说。道英哥你信不信，东赫根本想象不到我到底有多爱他。”  
金道英还没来得及说话，就听见大门外传来一片杂音，有东西砸在地上的声音，还有李东赫扯着嗓子哀嚎的叫声，然后是郑在玹和朴志晟此起彼伏的“东赫你没事吧！”“东赫小爸！”。  
李敏亨连鞋都没来得及穿就直接冲了出去，金道英跟出门一看，李东赫应该是被自行车给砸了，他老公郑在玹和李敏亨正从李东赫的脚上把自行车扶起来，他儿子朴志晟看见他站在门口，一溜烟窜到他身边问：“现在我可以进去找宝宝了吗？”  
金道英点头：“替你敏亨叔东赫叔好好照顾辰乐。”  
自行车是郑在玹的，其实早就该换了，但金道英总说凑合凑合还能骑，所以郑在玹就隔三差五修一次，修完了再接着骑。刚才郑在玹又在修这辆破自行车，李东赫站在车子另一边跟他说话，结果朴志晟从隔壁金大叔家跑出来拍了郑在玹一下，郑在玹身子一歪又把自行车拍倒了，自行车一歪就砸到李东赫的脚了。  
倒是没砸出什么事来，就是李东赫穿着拖鞋，脚趾头被刮出了一点血。李东赫看着脚上的那点红色，吧嗒吧嗒地往下掉着眼泪让李敏亨抱他，李敏亨先抱了他一下回头就进屋找创可贴去了，找了半天没找着，他又去金大叔家借。给李东赫贴创可贴的时候李东赫又开始说金道英：“道英哥，说真的，我长这么大就没见过你这么抠门的人，在玹哥的自行车都破成了什么样了，扔路边都没人想捡，你还让他骑，哪天把你老公和儿子骑出事了你哭都没地方哭去。”  
金道英哼他：“用你管，你三岁吗？被自行车砸一下就哭。”  
李东赫又钻进李敏亨怀里撒娇，他说：“哥我脚疼，走不了了，你抱我回家。”  
李敏亨像哄孩子似的轻声说了好几个好，他先把随身小本拿出来写了一行字：“给东赫买创可贴。”然后才把李东赫抱了起来，金道英伸头看了半天，李敏亨刚走了一步他就提醒李东赫：“李东赫，敏亨可没穿鞋。”  
李东赫低头看了一眼，噌的一下从李敏亨身下跳了来，飞快地跑进屋给李敏亨拿了一双鞋看着他穿上，然后重新跳到李敏亨身上娇娇弱弱：“哥我脚疼，一步都不能走，快抱我回去，我不想看见金道英。”  
金道英：“……”  
金道英到底还是给李敏亨想了一个办法，他让李敏亨给东赫爸写了一封信，然后让李东赫带着这封信还有李敏亨平时随身携带的小本子给东赫爸看。  
金道英放下豪言：“如果你爸还不让你俩结婚，我金道英就改名叫李道英。”  
李东赫又重新翻了翻李敏亨的那本小本子，他看着厚厚本子上面的每一行都是“帮东赫……”“给东赫……”“记得东赫……”，好像突然知道了金道英的用意。

李叔叔：  
我是敏亨，您外孙钟辰乐的爸爸，现在应该只算东赫的男朋友，还跟您做了二十五年的邻居。我今年二十五岁，就在这个胡同里出生长大，我觉得您对我的了解应该不亚于我爸我妈，很抱歉即便如此我还是瞒着您跟东赫在一起甚至还让他未婚先孕了，可我并不是不负责任的人，而我跟东赫在一起并不只是因为责任，还因为我永恒的爱情。  
我在这里斗胆跟您说说我的爱情，也就是您的儿子李东赫。我比他大一岁，我人生中只有一年的时间是没有东赫的，可我却总觉得我们像是同一个子宫里孕育的孩子那样亲密，因为我们从来都没有分开过。在上学之前一起在胡同里玩，我记得我被他扬了一眼睛沙子之后边疼边哭却边对他说“东赫没关系”，也记得和他一起今天住在我家明天住在您家后天住在在玹哥家的日子，虽然那时候都说我们是“巡回尿床”，可我的幼年生活里就是这样到处都充满了东赫的影子。后来我们一起上小学去了，本来我应该早去一年的，但是我跟我妈说，东赫不去我就不去，所以多读了一年幼儿园，跟东赫一起去读了小学，然后就开始了我们好像很漫长的学生时代。我其实说不出自己是从什么时候开始喜欢上东赫的，如果是不分种类的喜欢，我想是从他出生开始，可是现在我跟您说的是爱情。东赫从小就很爱哭，有的时候是认真地哭，有的时候是耍赖或者撒娇，可直到现在我面对他的眼泪都会手忙脚乱，看见他笑的时候也会跟着他一起笑起来，而这些画面都不曾间断地在我的梦里出现了千千万万次，我喜欢他的各种样子，因为太喜欢了，所以一直会梦见，就连哭的时候都喜欢，因为东赫是个漂亮孩子，哭起来的样子也很好看，可我总是对自己说，不能再让东赫哭了，无论是什么原因都再也不能让他哭了。叔叔，一点都不夸张，这件事我就偷偷告诉您一个人，每次睡觉之前想起东赫哭着的样子我都会很心疼，十几岁的时候这种情绪最强烈，几乎每次在看见他哭之后的夜里，想起他难过的样子我就会偷偷落泪。  
东赫其实跟我闹过很多次脾气，甚至于前几年他好像还是会觉得我不太爱他。我知道我嘴笨，总是说不出什么好话，可我保证我是这个世界上最疼他的人，我保证，没有人能跟我比。东赫经常抱着我撒娇，他总是说没有了我他可能会活不下去，可其实这才是我想对他说的话。真的，东赫就像我的人生通行证一样，因为和他在一起我的人生才得以继续，我之所以说他是我永恒的爱情，是因为我到死为止都不会让他离开我，因为我才是那个没有李东赫就活不下去的人。  
至于您担心的事情，我会尽全力让它永不发生。我不会让东赫辛苦，也不会让东赫受累，他虽然和我组成了家庭还生下了孩子，成为了我的老婆和辰乐的爸爸，可我也希望他永远都是他自己的李东赫，也请您务必相信，我是这个世界上最希望东赫快乐自由的人，因为他是我的老婆，也是我的弟弟，是我的小孩，是我永恒的爱情。

李敏亨和李东赫正式结婚的那天是6月6号，也是李东赫的生日。  
虽然是韩式婚礼，金道英和郑在玹却还是穿着西装跳了一段探戈算是助兴表演。  
朴志晟非要推着钟辰乐的婴儿车，他仍然在寻找破解他朋友只会哭而不会说话的魔咒。  
那年是1996年，李敏亨二十五岁，李东赫二十四岁，从李东赫出生那天起他就和李敏亨在一起，后来十七岁他们“在一起”，现在又有了崭新意义上的“在一起”，可其实他们一直都在一起。  
还是1996年，金道英三十岁，郑在玹二十九岁，二十九岁的郑在玹成了胡同里第一个有了车的人，是金道英给他买的。一直以来金道英不给郑在玹换自行车的原因就是为了快点攒钱给他买一辆汽车，虽然这期间破自行车嘎吱吱的噪音折磨了很久他儿子的耳朵。  
依然是1996年，朴志晟六岁，钟辰乐一岁，钟辰乐身上的“魔咒”依然还在，朴志晟在某一天突然哭着回家跟金道英说：“宝宝一直哭一直哭，我们幼儿园的老师说，没有人会喜欢总是哭的小朋友，所以大家肯定都不喜欢宝宝，可是我喜欢，小爸，我喜欢宝宝，我能不能跟宝宝结婚？”  
金道英说：“这事儿你得问你的宝宝去。”  
朴志晟从1996年一直问到2016年，钟辰乐说了“我愿意”之后，早就知道不是什么魔咒的朴志晟却还是在那一天的日历上写了“我破除了宝宝身上所有的魔咒”。


End file.
